Rose Granger-Weasley
"Quote!" -- Who said that shit? Rose Granger-Weasley is a Half-Blood witch and the first child born to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley. Biography Early Life Rose Granger-Weasley was born August 10th, 2006 to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley. Although the daughter of famous war heroes, Rose's childhood was a relatively simple and happy one. She grew up in a comfortable, three-story home in Tinsworth, England with her brother Hugo and the family cat, Crookshanks. Owing to her parent's careers, Rose and Hugo spent much of their time with their cousins at The Weasley's burrow. Rose was a happy and enthusiastic child with a keen knack for magic and an insatiable appetite for knowledge. She learned to read at the age of three, after which she promptly read through nearly every book in the house. Early on, she showed a fondness for strange magical creatures and plants.She was the only one besides her Mother to get along with Crookshanks and she was oddly protective over the garden gnomes, whom she had named. Owing to her parent's careers, she spent much of her time at The Weasley's burrow with her maternal grandparents and her cousins. She got along well with her family, especially Albus whom she was very close in age with. In 2014, Rose attended the 427th Quidditch World Cup with her cousins. Like the rest of her family, she wore red in support of the Bulgarians. Although Rose had always enjoyed flying, it wasn't until the Quidditch World Cup that she first grew to love Quidditch. She was especially fascinated with the seekers and the difficult challenge of spotting the golden snitch. During the match, Albus nearly toppled out of the box while cheering for Brazil but was caught in time by her Father, Ron. Rose was startled by the incident and started to cry, but was quickly cheered up when her Uncle gave her a candy. On the way back from the Quidditch Cup, Rose excitedly questioned her Uncle about his own Quidditch days. In the months leading up to her first year at Hogwarts, Rose excitedly prepared for her magical education. She was very anxious when James and Louis convinced her that The Sorting Hat would put her through some terrible test and spent many months studying in preparation. She was relieved when Grandma Weasley revealed that this was a lie. She noticed that her cousin Albus was as anxious as she was, so she tried to help him prepare by quizzing him about important dates, names and different magical theories. In 2017, Rose started her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though the sorting hat indicated she would do well in Hufflepuff, she was eventually sorted into Gryffindor. Hogwarts Years Year One (2017-2018) On September 1st, 2017 Rose left for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Before boarding the train, her Dad made her promise she would beat Scorpius Malfoy in all of his tests. Rose surveyed the tall, pale boy and her eyes set with determination. She promised her Dad that she would. On the train, she sat with her cousin Albus, along with Penley Graves and Peregrine "Newt" Gudgeon. Rose talked through the train ride, excitedly anticipating their studies and The Sorting Hat ceremony. When they arrived at the school, Rose joined the other first years to travel with Hagrid across the lake. Rose was extremely happy to see Hagrid, whom she had fond memories of. During their trip across the lake, Rose watched the moving waters in hopes of catching a glimpse of the famous squid. She was happy that she got to sit by Albus and Hagrid, but couldn't help feeling nervous about everything to come. Her Dad had jokingly told her that she'd better be sorted into Gryffindor or she'd be disowned. Obviously, she knew he was kidding but it didn't stop her from worrying. What if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor? In the Great Hall, Rose lined up with the other first years and anxiously waited for her turn. When the time finally came, she gulped as McGonnagal placed the hat upon her head. Though the hat debated over whether or not to put her in Hufflepuff, Rose was relieved when she was instead sorted into Gryffindor. She joined her cousins at the Gryffindor table and waited for Albus to fill the seat next to hers. When he was instead sorted into Slytherin, Rose felt as though the floor had dropped out from under her. Albus Potter? A Slytherin? The hat must've made a mistake! In spite of her pleas that Professor McGonnagal had Albus be re-sorted, Albus remained in Slytherin at the opposite side of the Great Hall from her. Over the following week, Rose quickly became absorbed in her numerous studies, all of which she seemed to excel at. This proved especially true in both Charms and Transfiguration. She tried to reach out to Albus nearly every time she saw him and was a little hurt by the way he brushed her off. Rose got along well with her classmates but found it difficult to actually make friends with anyone. She'd never really hung around with anyone outside of her family before and she felt a bit intimidated. She tried not to let it show, though. Later in the week, Rose met Astrea Selwyn while in the owlery. Rose didn't think much of the Slytherin girl who seemed to pity her for her muggle heritage. When Rose shared this bit of information with Hagrid over tea, she was disturbed to find out that the Selwyns were descendants of Deatheaters and she vowed to keep a closer eye on them after that. That weekend, Rose overheard Carey and Riley (fellow first year Gryffindors) contemplate trying to find the whoming willow. She had heard horror stories from her Dad and Uncle about this tree. Terrified of what might happen to them if they were unlucky enough to find it, she followed close behind in an effort to keep them out of trouble. Unfortunately, she slipped and revealed that she did, in fact, know where the tree was. They badgered her, but she refused to tell them anymore. Her Mom and Dad had almost been killed by that tree. She did, however, accompany them to the black lake where Carey and Riley anxiously watched in the hopes of glimpsing the giant squid. She was horrified when the two suggested swimming out in the lake in order to find him. (They were hardly prepared to deal with mermaids or grindylows.) To keep them from getting killed, she promised to take them with her to feed the giant squid with Hagrid later. When Hagrid took them out a few days later, Rose played happily with the squid along with Carey and Riley. She thought it was great fun being juggled in his giant tentacles. The following week, Rose was surprised to discover that Professor Burke had brought in Doxies for their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. She was upset about the fact that they would have to use the Flipendo spell against them, but changed her mind when the first Doxy came flying at her with his claws outstretched. When Albus failed to protect himself against his own Doxy, Rose jumped to his aid. After class, Professor Burke pulled her aside to remind her that Albus was capable of handling himself. Embarrassed, Rose promised she would try to avoid intervening again. She accepted the five points to her house for stepping into protect Albus, but privately she didn't feel that she deserved them. She had only made things worse for him. Rose had vowed to keep a close eye on the Selwyns and it was lucky that she did. When Quintus Selwyn (Astrea's twin) pulled his wand on Albus during their second week of flying lessons, Rose sprang into action. A quick and furious duel between Rose, Quintus and Astrea followed during which she was surprised to note that both Carey and Riley (fellow first years in Gryffindor) jumped in to help her. Of course, they all received detention as a result, but Rose didn't really care. "I'm sorry that we broke the school rules, but I'm not sorry for what I did," she told Professor McGonnagal, hardly believing her own daring. "And I would do it again if I had to." It was the first time she had ever talked back to an adult, let alone a teacher. For the first time since she was sorted, Rose felt as brave as a Gryffindor. When she, Cary and Riley were reunited in the hallway, she rounded on the two of them. "What the two of you did was really stupid," she said "But it was also incredibly brave. Thank you." Before she knew what she was doing, she turned and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. As they all hurried to dinner together afterwards, talking animatedly about the duel, she realized that she had finally made friends. During the weeks that followed, Rose worked hard in her classes and tried to convince her new friends to do the same (for all the good it did her). Though they seemed to find it difficult to agree with her views on homework, the three did find common ground in their long talks about Quidditch. Rose was surprised to discover that Riley Prilgrim had never heard of the game and she enjoyed explaining the game's finer points to him. It was during one such discussion that Ozymandias Uhmlander (a fellow first year Gryffindor) began to snort quite loudly when Rose mentioned the golden snitch. "That's just what the ministry wants you to think," he confided. Rose was confused by Oz's rather paranoid views about quidditch (which he explained to them at length), but she listened politely and made a point of kicking Riley under the table when he rolled his eyes. When Quidditch try-outs finally arrived, Rose, Cary and Riley discovered they were the only first years to be trying out. She was nervous, but she also took heart from the cheers of Hagrid and a few first years who had shown up to support them. Naturally, none of them actually made the team, but that was only because they needed practice. She quickly set about making arrangements for the three of them to practice together over the summer holidays. Halloween came and went and with it the first real chill of winter. In spite of the Selwyn's promise of retribution, all seemed surprisingly calm. It was too good to last. During a flying lesson in early November, Rose saw Quintus steal Albus' wand from him while they were flying. Although she managed to disarm Quintus of the wand, she only succeeded in knocking it into the greenhouse. In the midst of the ensuing fight, Madame Hooch intervened and they were all asked for an explanation. Rose was angry and hurt when Albus agreed with Quintus' skewed explanation of the fight and she stormed away without looking at him when they were dismissed. In spite of her anger at Albus, she was also worried. He didn't have his wand anymore and what if he needed it to defend himself? Rose resolved to get it back, but she needed help. After telling James about what happened, the two decided to go into the greenhouse later that night to retrieve the wand. James had tried to convince her to stay back, but Rose refused. "Besides, you didn't see where the wand landed," she pointed out. "You're going to need my help." As it turned out, she was right. Not only had Albus' wand landed in a dark corner of Greenhouse #7, but it had also lodged itself into the head of a Shambling Vine. Though James daringly leapt onto the creature's back while Rose tried to stun the plant, the Shambling Vine was fiercer than it looked and the battle ended with James being thrown through the Greenhouse window. The two left empty handed, but no less determined to retrieve the wand. That night, Rose searched through her textbooks on more information about the plant. Obviously she didn't want to destroy it (it wasn't the Shambling Vine's fault that the wand was stuck in his head), but she did need a way to slow him down. Riley saw her reading about Shambling Vines and became instantly curious. Hopeful to avoid involving Riley or Carey, she managed to mumble "Oh, nevermind!" before hurrying off to bed. These plans were dashed the following day, however, when Professor McGonnagal made the announcement that the Shambling Vine had escaped and students would be confined to the castle until the plant had been dealt with. Though she considered going to confess to McGonnagal the truth about the whole thing, she was convinced otherwise by James and Louis. Not only would she lose her house loads of points, but the teachers were likely to destroy the Shambling Vine where as they could safely return it to the greenhouse. Of course, Cary and Riley overheard everything and insisted on lending their aid. Rose was secretly thankful for this offer, but she felt guilty. What if she got them into trouble? With the life of the plant and the fate of Albus' wand hanging in the balance, Rose had difficulty concentrating that day. She was especially disheartened when they were all assigned to make herbicide in Potions. Discovering that these were indeed meant for the Shambling Vine, Rose bungled her potion purposefully and was disheartened by the suspicious look in Professor Denuit's eyes. Surely she didn't know what they were planning... Later that night,the group snuck away from the castle with Rose in the lead. Having read the most about the plant, it was decided that she would lead the investigation. Knowing that Shambling Vines preferred damp climates, she suspected that the plant would most likely head for the lake. Her suspicions were confirmed when they spotted the plant knee deep in the murky waters. In order to draw the creature out, James waded into the water and began waving his arms furiously. Rose and the others were quick to jump to his aid and after a brief battle, they finally succeeded in immobalizing the plant and retrieving Albus' wand. The group had just begun to steer the plant back towards the greenhouse when they were spotted by Hagrid. At first, Rose was afraid that Hagrid meant to kill the Shambling Vine (he was carrying an axe), but after explaining the situation, Hagrid agreed to safely take the plant back himself on the condition that they return to the castle and never, ever try anything so stupid again. Hardly daring to believe their luck, Rose happily agreed and they retreated to the castle. The next day, Rose returned Albus' wand to him with a big smile. Albus looked surprised, even happy, and for the smallest moment everything was how it should've been again. The moment ended when Albus pointed out that she had better leave before any of the other Slytherins noticed she was talking to him. The weeks after the Shambling Vine incident flew by for Rose. With the weight of midterm exams pressing in, she spent the majority of her spare time hidden behind large stacks of books, frantically scribbling notes. She only ever took breaks when Cary and Riley resolved to drag her out of the library by force, something she was always secretly thankful for as she wasn't sure she'd remember to eat otherwise. Exams came and went and although she only managed mostly E's, she found she couldn't help but feel happy with everyone else. The spirit of the holiday was in the air and with it, the promise of returning home. The night before they boarded the train, Rose joined the other first and second years in the Gryffindor common room for a small party. She enjoyed herself immensely during the party, and laughed with all the rest when the gingerbread men were animated as a prank and began attacking the students en masse. The holidays were a happy time for Rose. Even if Albus still wasn't talking to her, she at least was able to look forward to seeing the rest of her family.She received loads of interesting gifts, including a stack of comic books from Cary, several muggle school supplies from her maternal grandparents and a golden snitch necklace from her Uncle Harry. In the spirit of the holiday, Rose did decide to take her Mother's advice of trying to reach out to Albus again during the annual get together at The Burrow. She was devastated when Albus rebuffed her efforts (yet again) and swore to herself that she would never put herself out like that for him again. With the shadow of their encounter hanging over the remainder of the holidays, Rose was happy to return to Hogwarts and to reunite with her friends. The weeks that followed were extremely busy for Rose and her friends. It seemed that the teachers' lax policy on assigning homework did not extend to the second term. Rose didn't really care, though. She enjoyed her studies and she enjoyed her time at Hogwarts. In a way, it was beginning to feel like her second home. There was one drawback to life at Hogwarts, however: The Selwyn's. They seemed to be going out of there way to make things difficult for Albus and they had also taken a special dislike to Rose.This was especially evident when they jinxed Rose and her friends during ice skating. The jinx that hit Rose caused her to trip and face plant into the ice, breaking her nose. Terrified by all of the blood, she began to cry. After tearfully telling Professor Speckle what had happened, she allowed herself to be taken by Carey to the hospital wing. When she came back down to the lake, she was upset to discover that both James and Louis had witnessed the incident. "Oh, you two aren't going to do anything stupid, are you? Like, going after the Selwyns?" They eventually promised that they wouldn't, but Rose wasn't stupid. She knew that they were planning something. Her predictions proved true a week later when both Selwyn's were bombarded by a number of hillarious jinxes. Rose knew she should've been upset at her cousins for retaliating, but she wasn't. The expression on Astrea Selwyn's face when she was attacked with the dungbomb was too priceless. Of course, the Selwyns were only too happy to retaliate. This resulted in Rose having her broom jinxed during flying lessons, but as much to her surprise as everyone else's, she managed to stay on. It gave her an odd amount of satisfaction to see the surprised look on their faces when she was safely dismounted. The weeks passed and winter gradually turned to spring. In early April, the three of them found Oz sitting by himself in the Common Room one morning before classes, where he'd evidently been for several hours. Apparently, Peeves the Poltergeist had stolen his homework and escaped the night before (and also he'd drawn on Riley's face). Rose, determined to get it back in time for Oz to make it to class (because priorities), brought the two of them along to find Peeves. They asked around until the Fat Friar told them he'd seen Peeves around Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The trio confronted Peeves, eventually getting him to tell them: "Depending on the time, the homework could be in one place or several". Cary figured out that the homework was in the clocktower and, indeed, it was; they found it precariously placed on the one of the hands. They didn't have long before it was scattered by the wind, so Riley just crawled out, managing to balance long enough to get it and get back inside (barely). Rose was aghast at his recklessness (He could've been killed!), but she was happy that they had recovered the missing homework. Unfortunately, their heroics came at a price. The three arrived at potions to discover that the door had been barred against them. In a state of panic, Rose began to wail loudly and bang on the door with all of her might. She couldn't miss a class! She had never missed a class! Carey eventually managed to drag her away and he even cheered her up a bit by taking her into the kitchens. Only a week or so passed before the next big incident when Peeves came into her room one night and stole her snitch necklace. Devastated, Rose informed the prefect who came to check in on them (Peeves wasn't exactly a quiet burglar) of what had happened. She anxiously waited through the remainder of the night while the prefect and Professor Longbottom searched the castle. When they returned empty handed, Rose resolved to find the necklace herself. She began to resolve a plan with Riley and Carey over breakfast, but was interrupted whe she spotted the golden chain around Astrea Selwyn's perfect neck. Hoping that Astrea had only picked the necklace up by mistake, she went to the Slytherin table to confront her. Of course, Astrea claimed that she had had the necklace since Christmas. Fists clenched, Rose gave Astrea a final chance to just hand the necklace back before she went to her head of house and informed him of the thievery. Astrea was apparently unaware of the fact that objects could be traced to their owners through a simple life spell. Honestly, didn't anyone ever read their textbooks? She was back at the Gryffindor table five minutes later with her necklace, wearing a big smile. April gradually turned to May and with it came the stress of final exams. Rose went into full panic mode and practically moved into the library. Luckily, Riley and Carey noticed and managed to drag her away one afternoon for a picnic at the edge of the Black Lake. This helped Rose calm down a bit, but her anxiety returned ten fold the following morning when exams began. The whole week of finals, Rose hardly spoke to anyone and she hardly ate or slept. All of the time she wasn't taking her tests, she spent obsessing over her study guides and class notes. Finally, the end of the week came and Rose was disappointed to discover that she only had two O's and that the rest of her grades were E's. She had been desperate to achieve straight O's, like her Mother and felt that she had fallen short. Although Carey managed to cheer her up about her grades, she vowed that she would do better next year. Finally, the end of term arrived. Rose packed her belongings and loaded Crookshanks into his carrier. She was excited to be going home, but was also sad to leave Hogwarts and all of her friends behind. Physical Appearance Rose is tall and skinny with bright red, bushy hair and green eyes. She tends to favor big, cozy, wooly sweaters, jeans and converse sneakers. Personality and Traits Rose is a talkative, enthusiastic and highly intelligent girl who excels in her studies. She has a fondness for magical creatures and can be very defensive of even the most vicious beast. She tends to spend most of her time with her nose in a book and is very conscientious of her studies. While she tends to observe the rules, she will not hesitate to break them if it means doing the right thing. Magical Abilities and Skills Rose excels in her magical studies but seems to have a special affinity for charms and transfiguration. She has also proven herself to be a competent dueler. Major Relationships You know what to do. Trivia * Random fun facts, yo Category:Females Category:Weasley Family Category:Gryffindor House Category:Half-Blood Category:Class of 2024 Category:Characters